Computing systems may include a graphics processing unit (GPU). The GPU is generally specialized for processing graphics workloads that benefit from processing large blocks of data in parallel, and may be single instruction multiple data (SIMD) based. A GPU thread from the graphics workload may be scheduled to process each data element, such as a pixel. In some cases, each thread may process multiple pixels when executed by a SIMD-based execution unit. In some cases, an execution unit of the GPU can have a processing width of four, eight, sixteen, or thirty-two bits. The graphics workload processed by such a GPU may not use the entire processing width of the execution unit, which can result in under-utilization of the GPU.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.